


Tattoo Cherry

by tendocandy



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Acapulco is the first one to see Newton's newest tattoo.





	Tattoo Cherry

Newt shifted, pinned between the wall and Acapulco, keenly aware of his doppelganger's hand delicately grasping his cock, struggling to keep his breath steady as he watched the other man study his face. That split pupil shifted down briefly before meeting Newt's gaze again. All Newt could think was that this man was kaiju hidden in a human shell, and he inadvertently twitched, growing harder. Acapulco snickered, the corner of his mouth turning up.

'Interesting tatt. How long did you have to suffer pain and blue balls for this?' Acapulco traced his thumb around Newt's cock, following the tentacle design that curled around the shaft. Newt swallowed before speaking.

'15 hours, give or take. 3 different sessions, followed by a week or two of no touching every time. It was hell, dude.' Newt gasped as Acapulco squeezed, pumping him a couple times.

'Hm.' Acapulco turned his attention back to Newt's cock, handling him as if weighing the shaft. His other hand was on the wall over Newt's shoulder, giving Newt the sensation that Acapulco was looming over him, that he was somehow larger and more imposing. It was disconcerting at best, having a criminal clone manhandling him. The buttons on Newt's shirt were gone, scattered underneath the furniture where they flew when his shirt had been pulled roughly open, and the zipper on his jeans were useless, the teeth pried apart with a yank. That split pupil was gauging his reaction again as Newt mewled in response to being pumped roughly.

'The girls like it? The guys? I don't judge,' Acapulco whispered. 'I like it though. Takes balls to get your cock tattooed.'

'I.. ah... I haven' t shown anyone. Haven't (gasp) been with anyone since I got it.' Newt's fingers clawed into the wall as he tried not pumping his hips forward. 

Acapulco clucked. 'A shame. Means I get to pop your tatt cherry, huh?' He chuckled in the back of his throat and Newt grabbed Acapulco's hand abruptly, entwining his fingers around his own cock as well.

'Just... take it easy. Still sensitive.' Acapulco chuckled again.

'Sure, doll. Gonna return the favor if I do?' 

Newt stared at him. 'For a handjob?'

'I would go a little lower than that.' He winked, briefly covering that split pupil that Newt could not stop staring at. He swallowed again.

'Yeah... yeah, I could. You owe me pants though. Can't go back with these.. .' 

Acapulco took his free hand and dug into Newt's hair, cutting him short, and pulling his head back. 'Stop talking.' Newt made a noncommittal whine, and Acapulco covered his mouth roughly, tongue tracing lips briefly before sliding past.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . . I see no name for this pairing yet. I wanna call it 'doppelGeiszler' :o


End file.
